Big Time in Little Forks
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Victor breaks down and slips into the local dive, looking for a bed and lady to crash in. Instead he finds James, who offers his couch. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who don't know, Ariel is a Victoria/James FANATIC. Big time. So when she suggested a Victor/James pairing, my first reaction was o_O. My second reaction was, how are those two going to get along. The answer, pretty damn well. Sadly. I'm still too n00b at the boysecks, so... kissing. Enjoy!

* * *

I nodded to the burly bouncer as I came in. Emmett had tossed me in the past and I didn't feel like pissing him off this early in the night. After five or six drinks? Well, a tussle with Em was always a good time. I gave as good as I got. I shrugged out of my leather jacket and put it on the stool before sitting on it. I waved down Jasper.

"Usual?" he asked.

"You know it. Three."

"Slow the fuck down, man," he said with a smile, but pulled the bottles out and filled the shots. I handed him the cash.

"To brassy blonds," I said toasting him and myself together. He grabbed his bottle behind the bar and drank with me. The night was young and the dive was slower than a backed up toilet. It kinda smelled like one too. Why the hell did I come here? Right, cause Laurent knew the owner and I got a deal on drinks. I still wondered if that was enough.

That was when the other reason walked in the door. Jasper leaned on the bar beside me ogling the same trio. "One of these days," he moaned for the umpteenth time.

"Which one you planning on tonight?" I asked with a smirk. The three couldn't have been more different. I'd eavesdropped on their conversations enough to wonder why they even came together. The brunette and blonde were constantly at each others' throats. The tiny one had a pair of lungs that let me hear her from here.

"Friday! Come on, come on, come on. Fuck, let's dance."

Oh, and she swore like a sailor. Actually, all the sailors I'd met had cleaner mouths.

"Dunno. Short stuff there is looking fine tonight. It's either her or the brunette. That blonde is just too icy."

"And because Emmett would mess you up?" I asked.

Jasper snorted. "Something like that." We both knew Emmett had been trying to get in that blonde's pants since the first night she came here. "What about you, James? The brunette?"

"I don't know. She's got the girl-next-door thing that works for me, but she also seems too uptight to really enjoy herself, y'know? I want someone who can go blow for blow."

Jasper snorted again. "Blow."

"Shut the fuck up. What are you, twelve? Fucking, Butthead."

"Heh heh, butt."

"Oh... my God... I swear, if you call me Beavis you will never get another tip from me, ever."

Jasper laughed loudly. "What will I do without that quarter every night."

I laughed too. I tipped shit. Jasper left me to go talk with the brunette, mix her drinks.

I slammed back my shot and chased it with Bud. I watched the blonde brood over something. What bug was up her butt?

Then sex on legs walked in and stole the whole show, just like he did every night. Edward Fucking Masen. If it weren't for his friendship with Emmett, I would have cut that pretty face long ago. But Em was quick when he wanted to be, my knife always torn from my hand. I pulled it out any way, not open, just tapping it on my thigh. Of course all three girls were on the floor now. Pansy-ass.

"Edward's okay," Jasper said behind me.

Fuck, I must have said that out loud. Oh well, I didn't give a damn. It was true.

"Vodka shot and a Bud."

I turned to the tenor voice at the other end of the bar as Jasper poured his shot. The guy was tall and stacked. He wasn't like Emmett, a fucking tank, he was more like Jasper and I. He had shocking red hair that was shaved on the sides, but several curls fell onto his face. He slammed his shot and pulled on the beer. As he turned he cocked his bottle at me, I raised mine in reply and inched down the bar a little.

"Who's the pussy?" he asked looking out on the floor.

"You don't want to know."

"Damn straight I don't want to know. I just want to knock him flat. Pissant. Who the fuck is he to drag all the girls with him? There's not a one around the rest of this dump." He took another swig and I joined him. He was absolutely right.

"You don't want any of those girls anyway. The blonde is cold as ice, the short one is way too jumpy and the brunette wouldn't know a good time if it came up and bit her."

"You've tried?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not really. Gotten names, not numbers. Names were enough. Bella's got her V-card in tact, I'll guarantee it. Rosalie is a bitch, straight up. Also, Emmett, the bouncer, has a thing for her and tends to get jealous; totally not worth it. The little one is Alice. I'd bet she's a great romp in the sack, but I'd be afraid of what she'd do to me in the morning." I shuddered a little.

"You do know them. Small town?"

"You have no idea how small. I'm James, by the way." I reached my hand over and he took it. His grip was solid; I figured him for blue collar.

"James, not Jim. I like that. I'm Victor."

"Passing through?"

"Yeah. Broke down in town. On my way to the border. I got a girl in Canada. I don't know why I try. I'm sure she's got someone else by now."

"That sucks man. What are you driving? I know a couple of mechanics in town. Who'd you leave it with?"

"Some guy named Black. Seemed to know his shit. Plus I think if he can't fix my car he can probably throw me to the border."

I laughed. "Yep. Jacob is fucking huge."

Victor raised a brow.

"Small town," I reminded him. "Plus who could miss the six foot seven Indian." I snorted.

He smiled in agreement before pulling on the beer again. I pocketed my knife and pulled out a pack of cigs. Victor watched a little too closely. I held the pack out to him.

"Thanks, man. I smoked my last one before I broke down. Black's got most of my cash."

I nodded and flipped open my lighter. I lit my own before holding it out to him. He cupped his hands over mine and inhaled deeply. He looked up into my eyes before closing his lids and sighing out the smoke. "Fuck, that's good. Thanks again."

I took a long swallow of my beer. "No problem." What the fuck was that? The way he looked at me was like he wanted to inhale me. It should have freaked me out, but it didn't. I took two quick drags on the smoke.

"Hi, James."

"Hi, James."

"Hello, Jimmy."

I nodded to Rose and Bella. "Fuck, Alice. I've told you not to call me that."

She tittered. "Who's your friend?"

"Victor," Victor said, sticking his hand out to Alice.

"Do you dance, Victor?" she asked.

"It so happens I do dance. Alice, was it? Just let me finish this butt and I'll be yours."

Edward came up behind Alice grabbing her ass. I desperately wanted to deck the douche. "I thought you were all mine," he whined.

She giggled. "Edward. I'm allowed to make friends."

"I suppose. Just promise you'll come back to me." The bastard stuck his tongue in her ear!

"Would you move on?" I asked him. He shot me a glare that wouldn't have scared a rabbit and I pulled my knife out again. He scowled but moved past Alice. He knew it was only a matter of time before I found him when Emmett wasn't around.

"Jimmy, be nice," Alice simpered.

"Alice, really, fuck off."

"You used to like being called Jimmy," she complained, pouting.

"Yeah, when I was fucking five. You can stop any time now."

"What if I let you play doctor again?"

I must have turned six shades of red. Had she actually said that? Out loud? I heard Jasper guffawing behind the bar and Victor had spewed a mouthful of Budweiser.  
My mouth hung open until I gripped one of her sleeves, pulling her up on her toes. "Don't, Alice. We were friends once. Don't make me wish we weren't." My anger was hot now. If she pushed me too far Emmett would have to toss me. I'd thank him for it. I didn't want to hurt Alice, but I could kill her right now.

"Right, James. Sorry."

I let her go and leaned back. "Yeah, just fuck off, all right."

"Okay," she said with a smile and a twirl. I remembered her ballet recital when she was seven, briefly.

"Wow, quick turn around. I thought you were going to hurt her a minute ago, now you're looking at her like she's your little sister."

I hunched my shoulders at Victor's very accurate assessment. "The other two moved to town a few years ago, but I grew up with Alice. She practically is my little sister."  
After a quick stop in the bathroom, Alice pulled Victor onto the floor. Edward had his arm around Bella, so I approached Rosalie cautiously. "Hey. Wanna?" I asked cocking my head to the floor.

She eyed me, eyed the dance floor, eyed me again. Fuck, she was a bitch. I felt a piece of trash the way she weighed me.

"You know what, don't worry about it," I muttered starting to walk away, but she stood and followed me. I walked onto the floor next to where Alice was showing Victor what ten years of ballet can do for your flexibility. I think he was impressed. I know I was. Rosalie was much less flashy, but no less provocative as she started moving in time with me. Her long legs were by far her best attribute. Not in the least because they couldn't talk. They also couldn't glare as she did now. I was careful not to touch her much, she'd put one of her stilletos through the top of my boot one night. I'd hobbled for a week. Instead I ended up rubbing shoulders more often with Victor, which, while odd, wasn't uncomfortable.  
I was struck again by this guy. He did say he had a _girl_ in Canada. So strange.

"Thanks, Rose," I murmured, knowing if I didn't thank her, the best I could hope for was that she would never acknowledge my presence again. More likely she'd make said presence torturous.

Alice jumped on Victor, planting her lips on his. I caught her eye over his shoulder with an expression that said 'what the fuck?' No shit, the pixie winked at me. I rolled my eyes and returned to the bar. "Hit me," I told Jasper.

"You aren't driving are you?" he asked.

"Fuck you." He knew I lived two blocks away.

He laughed and served it up.

"I'll take some of that," Victor said.

"How are you paying?" I asked, seeing as he'd had trouble with smokes.

"Did you know your fucking convenience store doesn't take plastic?" he complained, handing Jasper the Amex card. "I'm out of _cash, _not broke."

"Well thank God for that," I said raising my shot to him. We slammed together and I clinked my Bud to his. "You got somewhere to stay the night?"

"Fuck no. Part of the reason I'm here. Hoping some chicky would take pity on the poor guy down on his luck."

I laughed. It was exactly the sort of thing I would do. "Well you can crash at my place. My couch looks like crap, but it never gives me a crick in the neck."

"Thanks, man. I was sorta hoping Alice there might see to give me a place to lay my head, but it seems her attention is easily diverted." He nodded to the end of the bar where Alice was sucking Jasper's face.

"Duty, man. You're on duty."

He flipped me the bird without taking his lips off Alice. I laughed. "Dr. Jazz?"

Alice broke the kiss then, laughing. "Fuck you, Jimmy!"

I deserved that. Victor laughed too. "She's got your number, James."

"Yep, and she loves to call it." I emptied my fourth bottle wondering if another was really a great idea. I did have work in the morning. I watched Victor biting his knuckles on another yawn.

"Wanna bail? You look wiped?"

He nodded, finishing the yawn. "Yeah. I've been on the road since six this morning."

"Sure, I'm just a couple blocks off. Follow me." I led him out, punching Edward in the face on the way.

"James!" Bella said indignantly. "Oh, baby, are you all right? Jasper! I'm going to need some ice."

"Can I make it a matched set?" Victor asked, then let one go on the other side of Eddie's pretty face. I almost fell over.

"Very funny, out." Emmett was standing in front of us, less than amused.

"Ah, lay back, just a couple love taps, right, Edward?"

"Fuck you," he muttered.

We chuckled and turned for the door.

"You are an ass, James," Rosalie told me as I passed her. Where had she been?

"You say that like it comes as a surprise."

She flipped her blonde locks and stalked off. I shrugged at Victor who slung and arm around my shoulders. "You're my kinda ass," he said.

I laughed and led him out. He kept his arm over my shoulders. I didn't think he'd drunk that much, but he had been tired, and probably hadn't eaten either.

"You hungry?" I asked, opening my door. "I got some leftover pizza in the fridge, I think."

"That'd be great, thanks. I haven't eaten anything but a crappy burrito today." Victor walked into the fridge and pulled out the box. "Mind if I have one of these too?" he asked pulling out a bottle.

"Knock yourself out. Have one of these with me too," I offered, digging out the pack of smokes.

"Hell, food can wait." He brought me a bottle when he came to take the stick from my fingers.

I handed him the lighter, smoke circling my head.

He wrapped his hand around mine, rather than the light. "I wanted to thank you, James. You've been great. I'm just some schmuck that walked into your bar, but you've made me feel like less of a dick. It means a lot to me." He pulled his hand along mine, snagging the lighter. "Of course I needed it because the ladies in this town are all a bunch of bitches." He chuckled as he inhaled the flame.

I laughed too. "Yeah. I need to move."

"You should go south, man. The ladies in Cali, they are all of that. Or North. My girl in British Columbia. Mmmm. They're friendly and polite. Course they dress in fucking parkas, but you get that off, and they'll keep you warm." His smile was wicked. Victor was a heart breaker.

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Hell of a lot easier for me to cross the border for the weekend than you."

"No shit." He braced on my knee lifting from the couch to grab our beers. My couch was so low, so limp, that you sunk right in. It held you like mom's arms when you slept in it though. I often woke on my bed only to move to the couch.

His hand slid up my thigh.

"You are really sure in your sexuality aren't you?" I asked him with a smirk.

"You're not," he teased, sliding his hand the rest of the way up my thigh and laughing at my expression. "Don't mind me, James. I got a gay friend. I used to freak out over stuff like this," he patted my knee. "Especially from him, until I watched him kiss his boyfriend. He doesn't touch me like that. I get it now."

"Yeah? Not many swing that way around here."

"That you know about," he scoffed on his beer. "They aren't all flamboyant, Jimmy." He took a swallow and coughed on it. "Shit. I called you Jimmy. I'm sorry, man. Fucking Alice rubbing off on me."

I chuckled. "She does that. Don't make it a habit and I won't cut you."

He pulled off his shirt. "Do me a favour and don't." His chest was crisscrossed with lines. "My old man did that enough."

"No shit. Did any of those get stitched?" I touched a couple of the angry lines. "I thought mine was bad." I pulled off my tee to show the stab wound I had in my side. "Your old man was sadistic."

"That he was." Victor pulled on the cigarette again. "But I got his car," he said with a smile. "Fucking piece of shit," he murmured now.

I laughed, settling back. "Jake give you any idea how long it would take?"

He shook his head. "He wasn't sure what it was. Gonna call me in the morning." Victor pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it on the coffee table. He yawned again, pushing against me to haul himself from the couch. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a slice. "You having any?"

"Nah. I'm gonna sack. You need anything else?"

"I think I'm good. Oh, a blanket, would be nice. I'd rather not sleep in the only clothes I have."

I chuckled. "Don't blame you." I ducked into the room and pulled the comforter from the bed. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Night." Now I was awkward, what the fuck.

"Yeah, good night, James."

I woke up, shivering. I looked and noticed I had no cover, but was wearing flannel pants. Why was that? Where was my blanket? What time was it? I managed to focus on the clock and make out that it was six in the morning. I didn't have to be at work for two more hours.

Victor. Now I remembered why I wasn't sleeping nude and had no blanket. He had it, and freezing my balls off had seemed like a bad idea. I debated getting a sweater and going back to sleep or biting the bullet and getting up. I decided a shower would warm me up better anyway. I walked out of the bedroom, heh, like there was a door, I live in fucking bachelor suite. But I crossed the room at any rate to the bathroom. Fuck if Victor hadn't thrown my only blanket off in the night. He was face-down in the cushion of the couch, one deep breath away from snoring. I'd told him that couch was comfy. His ass was bare to the world. It was a good butt. I bet chicks checked it out all the time. I looked over my shoulder, wondering if it was better than mine. Nah. I finally got into the shower and let the hot water burn out the chill. I was melting under the stream. I lathered up my hair and washed the night before out of it. I felt human again when I emerged. I wrapped the towel around my hair and opened the door.

Victor was sitting up on the couch now, hand around himself. "Oh thank God, I need in there."

I stepped out of his way and the door slammed behind me. I chuckled listening to him beat off in there until he figured out how to start the shower. I had an awful urge to run the sink, because I'm an ass. I was grinning madly as I twisted the handle.

"Shit! Holy Fuck! Goddamn!" he cursed loudly and I slid down the counter laughing as I turned the water off. He ripped the door open, dark red hair plastered to his forehead. "You are a fucking asshole, Jimmy."

"You asked for it," I warned him, lunging. It was only after he had a knee between my legs and my wrists clutched that I realized we were both in the buff. I had a towel wrapped around my head, but that was falling out fast. He noticed my hesitation and headbutted me.

"Fuck you," I moaned, holding my nose, thinking it might be broken.

"Fuck you," he said with a laugh. "Well, now that I'm awake, I'll go get us some coffees." He sauntered over and pulled up his jeans. He went commando I noticed. "How do you take it?"

"With whiskey."

"I thought you might be Irish. I'll be joining you, if the hair didn't give it away." He tugged one of the curls on his brow and smiled again before stepping into his boots.

I found myself some clothes and waited for him to return. Apparently the hour didn't bother him much. I wondered which lady had filled his final sleeping moments. Victor wasn't gone long, returning with two steaming styrofoam mugs.

"You found the diner. Only decent coffee in town."

"Only place open this fucking early. _And _Lacy threw a pack on my bill, so I have nicotine again, my friend." He took a drag off the one in his mouth, passing me my cup. He pulled the stem from his mouth exhaling heavily. "I hate holding it in my mouth that long, but damn I needed it. Your couch touched me in all the right places." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Fuck off," I said with a laugh.

"I'm serious; you never thought so? It pulls you down and holds you..." He took another slow drag and damn if it didn't make me hot watching it. I pulled the whiskey down and added it to my cup. I held out the bottle and he quickly cracked the lid off his. It was creamy. I hate creamy coffee. At least it wasn't MY coffee. I lifted my cup to him and took a swallow.

I sighed loudly. "Better than a cigarette."

"Shut the fuck up. Here. You obviously need this." He stuck his smoke in my mouth, his fingers brushing my lips. He grinned at me and lifted his eyebrows. "Eh? Yes? I'm right?"

I took a luxurious drag of my own and watched him lick his lips. I turned the filter back toward him. "I think I need both." I grabbed my pack from the counter. Victor slammed his hand down on mine making me slop coffee.

"Shit, man. What was that for?" I set the cup down shaking off the excess. My shirt was splattered, but my jeans got off unscathed. Not like the crew was going to care what I looked like, but I did.

"Sorry, James. Just, well, here." He pulled a cig from his pack and handed it to me. "Didn't mean for you to get burned. You need anything? Ice? New shirt? Me to get the fuck out of here?"

I chuckled. "Nah. New shirt, but I'll get it later. And thanks. Coulda just said something." I rolled my eyes.

He pawed at my shirt. I pushed him off and peeled it off. "There, you can wash it," I joked.

He laughed. "You want it back pink? Better not let me near laundry."

"That what happens when this makes it in the load?" I asked pulling on his forelock.  
He smacked my hand away. "No."

"So what was my couch's name?" I asked changing from the topic that seemed to be a sore point.

He spewed his coffee, laughing. "Shit man, warn me before you crack one like that. Motherfucker."

"Watch it! That happens to be my momma's couch."

He laughed louder. "I am a mother fucker. That's hilarious." It took him a few tries to get his breath back. "Jamie. Name's Jamie."

I knew it was coincidence, but that was what Mom called me. "No kidding. That the girl up in BC?"

He nodded, finishing his butt and crushing it in the tray. "Sure is. Long blonde hair, smooth pale skin, not a freckle on her, and I mean anywhere." He nodded at me. Then he cocked his head. "You know, she could almost be your sister."

I sneered at him. "Right."

"No really. Her hair is a little lighter than yours, same wave to it though." He reached out to the tail hanging over my shoulder. "Same light skin." He ran a hand down my arm now. "And I didn't see any freckles..."

I couldn't help it, I punched him. Right in the jaw too. "Shit. I didn't mean to do that. You all right, Victor?"

He was laughing as he straightened rubbing his cheek. "I totally deserved that." His grin was huge. "Shall I turn the other cheek?" He turned and stuck his ass out at me. I smacked it hard with my palm. "Yeah, Jimmy, Doctor!" He laughed. I jumped on his back, knocking him to the floor. I pulled his head back by his hair.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" I asked.

"James. You want to get off me, now." His voice was flat. Not angry, not even especially cold. Just a warning.

I blinked. The I realized I was half-hard and straddling him. Shit. I jumped back. I retreated to my coffee taking a long swallow. Victor came up next to me, reclaiming his cup. I took three quick puffs on my cigarette before squashing it. What the hell did I say now? I wasn't trying to butt-rape you? That was subtle.

"What time you figure Jake starts in the morning?" Victor asked like nothing had happened.

"Um, he's an early bird. If he's not there yet, he will be in the next hour."

Victor nodded. "I think I'll head over there then. If I don't see you again, James. Thanks for everything." He smiled at me and slapped me on the back. His hand on my skin felt different now. This was all kinds of wrong.

"Yeah. And if you're not on your way, feel free to stay again tonight. I'll be at the bar."

Victor snorted. "I would have never guessed."

"Fuck you."

"Seriously. When do you get off? I can have the pizza here then."

"Really? Um, I'll be back around six. But if you're buying, I recommend you stop by The Grease Trap. Disgusting name, but their burgers are sent from heaven."

"You got it." He gave me one more clap on the back and turned for the door.

"Victor?"

He stopped in the doorway looking at me.

"Glad I met you, man."

He smiled. "Me too."

I was a complete fuck up at work. No one would come near me after the third stripped screw. I was swearing like Alice.

"What the fuck, James?" Laurent asked me at lunch. "I'd say a girl got you in a twitch, but there haven't been any around lately."

"No, there haven't." I pulled off my helmet and slicked my hair back. "Laurent, how far would you run if I told you a guy had me wondering which way was up?"

"Bye!" He ran around the port-a-potty but came back chuckling. "Just messing with you. Are you serious?"

I lit a smoke and passed the pack to Laurent. He didn't normally, but sometimes indulged with me. "I don't know, man. It's weird. He's like me. Like, you." Laurent jumped up again and I slugged his arm. "I mean he's a guy. Someone to shoot the shit with. He's okay. But sometimes... I look at him, and I'm not looking at him like I'd look at any guy."

"Sounds fucked up, man. Who is he?"

"Victor. He broke down, here a day or two. So I figure, I just wait for him to go, right?"

Laurent, rather than take one of my smokes, pulls a drag off mine. I hate when he does that. If I wanted to kiss him I would, fuck. "I don't know, man. This might be your one shot to be a complete homosexual."

"Fuck. You." I stood up, dusted my jeans off, and went back to work. The afternoon was better. I swore only as much as usual, and people weren't afraid to approach me. Maybe I wouldn't put us behind schedule single-handedly.

I kicked in my door and dropped my lunch box. I stripped off on my way to the bathroom to wash the dust and sweat away. Damn if Victor didn't plague my head in there too. Only now it was really bad. I was remembering wrestling with him, his scars, the fact that he probably would and could kick my ass if he knew I was thinking about him in the shower. And there went my cock again. The thing had always had a brain of its own, but usually it made more sense than this.

I put one hand to the wall and tried to think about a girl. Which girl? I started with Alice, playing doctor, bitch. I imagined her 'examining' me, but that did nothing for me. I let her image morph into Rosalie, picturing her up against a wall of the bar with me blocking her way. Yeah. I started stroking thinking of pressing myself up against her. My nose alongside hers, my face filled with her red curls.

Fuck. I was still beating off but now it was Victor against the wall, nose to nose with me. It was his hand rubbing me through my jeans. His smoky breath...

The water turned to ice. "Fucking damn!" I hollered, jumping out of the tub and grabbing the towel. I heard laughter.

I stormed out of the door. "Fuck you, Victor."

"Sorry, James," he was still laughing his ass off. "I couldn't help it. You did it to me man, remember. Just like that. Just about... and then." He smacked his hand on the counter. "Best cure for getting that girl outta your head. Wish someone had done it to me sooner."

He smiled up at me from over paper bag, swinging his hips like he had a tail. "I brought you burgers," he sang. He fucking sang. Was I sure I liked this guy? "The Grease Trap's, triple patty, three quarter pound, smothered in cheese, heaven sent, kiss of death." He pulled one of the foil wrapped burgers from the bag and I hated him a lot less. "I had one of these for lunch. You weren't kidding." He ripped open the foil and lifted it to his face, inhaling deeply. "Mmmm, Bessy."

He licked his lips. I really wished he hadn't done that.

"You okay, James?" he asked setting the burger down.

"Yeah." I frowned, grabbing the burger off the counter. "Fine." I took a big bite, it tasted worse than my lunch.

"Give me that." He pulled the burger from my hand. "Seriously, man. Something's bugging you. Is it me? Cause I can go. Jake said the car'll be ready at lunch tomorrow. I can crash at the shop. His girl, Ariel, told me that'd be fine."

"His girl," I snorted. Ariel wished. Well, sometimes she received, I was sure, but Jake wasn't the type to keep one girl. "No, you can crash here again. That's not it."

"Then what is it?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder and leaning closer. I clenched my jaw, but as ever, the dick thought for itself. "Oh..." I couldn't look at him. I wanted to retch. I turned to go.

"Wait, James."

"What? What are you gonna tell me, Victor? 'You find me hot, that's cool?' Yeah right. Just... nevermind." I stalked to my room, cursing the fact that it didn't have a door. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. If he was smart, he'd go.

I felt the matress dip beside me even though I hadn't heard him come in. I risked a glance at him through the circle of my arm. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands just like I did. I chuckled once.

He turned his head and his blue eyes met mine. "It's not the end of the world," he whispered.

"No? Kinda feels like it. I'm sure Hell is freezing over or the sun is blowing up or some shit like that."

"Nope. You're just a guy who's fucked up. We all are."

"Fuck you." Crap, my voice broke. I wasn't fucking crying was I? Who the hell was I? "I'll fuck you up." I reached for my jeans and my knife. Victor's body was pulled across mine and he gripped my arm, hard - hard enough for me to drop my pants.

"Fuck you, James. I told you my old man did that to me. Wasn't the only thing he did. So fuck you." He whipped his elbow up into my face and I saw stars. I put my hands to my nose.

"Fuck! I'd dropped the pants. What the fuck?" I muttered through my hands.

"Yeah, but I need you to shut up and listen now. I told you to get off me because that's what he did to me. I freaked out about my friend because my old man is fucking sodomist. Not a gay man, a fucking rapist. So... so this isn't easy for me."

He sat back down and put his head back in his hands.

"You said you had a girl..." I muttered very quietly.

He laughed, lifting his head. "You never had a girl, James? Besides pretty Doctor Alice? Yeah. I like girls. So what?"

"So what?" I didn't get it. He was right. We were just a pair of fucked up guys.

"Okay. I said my piece. I'm going to eat." He heaved himself off the bed and went back to the kitchen. I pulled on clean clothes and followed.

After the burger I felt normal again, kinda. I didn't feel like going out, that was for damn sure. "Look, I think I'm going to crash for the night." I moved to the couch and turned on the tube, hoping something was on.

"Oh, sure. Um... I'll see you later." He moved awkwardly to the door. He turned back. "We cool?"

I didn't know what to say. "Sure." I turned the TV off and laid down on the couch instead, feeling like a sap.

Victor's knees were in my face, then he squatted and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"You're less cute when you pout." He said it completely deadpanned. I just closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm going. My number is on the table if you ever want to look me up. If you don't, it was really good to meet you, James." I opened my eyes in surprise. He was going? Like to stay in Jake's garage? Was he nuts?

I almost wished I hadn't opened my eyes. Almost. Victor's face was about an eighth of an inch from mine. I just had time to register the fact that his eyes were closed and he was holding his breath before his lips met mine. That split-second told me that this was as unnatural for him as for me, more so.

The kiss was shorter than any I could recall. He sniffed and straightened, walking quickly for the door.

"Wait." I struggled out of my couch. "Wait." But he didn't wait, he was out the door before I rolled to the floor. I lay there for a minute wondering what I should do. Did I really want to chase after a guy? Wasn't I just waiting for him to go so things would go back to _normal_?

I didn't chase him. I didn't call him. His number sat on my table for a whole week.

Laurent was over to watch the game the next Sunday. "Dude, if you're not going to call the girl, why did you keep her number? This thing is dusty."

"Fuck you, it is not." I snatched the scrap from his hand and shoved it in my pocket. "And, I'm making her stew, okay?"

He snorted. "Yeah right."

The game sucked. I kicked Laurent to the curb as soon as it was done. He didn't really argue. I pulled the scrap out of my pocket and dialled.

"Hey, Victor. It's James. I was wondering if you had a couch I could crash on for a few days. You said something about California girls?"

* * *

Happy Birthday, Ariel! Now that you're eighteen I can feel not creeped out to write you smut. Sorry this one only goes to kisses :(

Thanks to Miss Beckie Louise for her beta reading.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
